poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocking Kalos Defenses!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Rocking Kalos Defenses! in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: The destruction of Kalos continues, brought on by Team Flare. However Serena, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, Gomamon, Jeri and D.O.O.M., along with Mairin successfully rescue Chespie. And with Blaziken Mask and Olaf's other side, Bonnie stood before Zygarde to stop it's rampage, with a song exhausted Squishy was soon free from Team Flare's control. Beowolfmon, Wicked Lady, Clemont and Clembot successfully destroyed Team Flare's control system and release the other Zygarde from it's grip. Wicked Lady's light destroyed Apocalymon's evil Digimon army and the Black T-Rex, freeing the Dinosaur army from the Space Pirate's control, destroying Major Nixel's blimp and free the Mixels and turn the DigiDestined who have been turned into keychains by Piedmon turns back to normal. However it came at a price, the complete lost of Clembot's memory it was a heart ranging decision Clemont was force to make. Meanwhile Emerl, The DigiDestined and their Digimon leaders, Ash and Alain are in the heat of battle. Lysandre & Mr. Ross: Use Hyper Beam! (Shiny Mega Gyarados & Mega Tyranitar fires Hyper Beam) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu use Quick Attack! (Pikachu hits Shiny Mega Gyarados) Elsa: Glalie, Freeze-Dry! (Mega Glalie fires Freeze-Dry) Prince Hans: Malamar, Psychic! (Malamar activates Psychic stopping Freeze-Dry) WarGreymon: Terra Force! (He fires the attack and hits Malamar) Alain: Keep up the heat! Use Dragon Claw! Ash Ketchum: Greninja use Cut now! (They activate their attacks and hits the four Mega Evolved Pokemon) Aldamon: Now! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Thunderbolt go! Krookodile use Crunch! Anna: Lucario, Aura Sphere! Elsa: Glalie, Freeze-Dry! (Mega Lucario fires Aura Sphere hitting Mega Tyranitar, Mega Glalie fires Freeze-Dry hitting Mega Pinsir, Pikachu Fires Thunderbolt hitting Shiny Mega Gyarados and Krookodile bites Mega Banette and they are completely defeated and turns back to normal) Mr. Ross: '''Tyranitar, No! (He returns his Tyranitar back to it's Pokeball) '''King Nixel: '''Banette, Return! (He returns his Banette back to it's Pokeball) '''Gallantmon: Your finished, Malamar! Lightning Just! (He fires Lightning Just defeating Hans' Malamar) Prince Hans: Malamar! Pinsir! Return! (He returns his Malamar and Pinsir back to their Pokeball) (WarGreymon retrieves back to Agumon, Magnamon turns back to Veemon, Gallantmon splits back to Takato and Guilmon, Aldamon retrieves back to Takuya, ShineGreymon turns back to Agumon (Data Squad), Arresterdramon turns back to Gumdramon, Mega Charizard X, Mega Houndoom and Ash-Greninja turns back to their normal forms) Alain: It appears that the fighting instinct you've spoken of, it's the thing of the past! Marcus Damon: '''Had enough already?! '''Ash Ketchum: It's all over Lysandre and all of the villains! Mikey Kudo: '''Give it up Lysandre! '''Emerl: Surrender now and stop this evil plan now! Bowser: Yes! Now surrender and be prepared to have our revenge for betraying us! Lysandre: (Returns his Shiny Gyarados back to it's Pokeball) Your a petty talk. (Malva gasp) Maleficent: You think this is over? Jafar: We don't think so. Hades: We're just getting started. Mr. Ross: As soon as we awaken our ultimate secret weapon we're gonna destroy you heroes and destroy the world anyways. King Nixel: And we will destroy the Mixels! Captain Hook: '''And we can't stop us! '''Lysandre: It will never extinguish our dream. Prince Hans: '''Just you wait and see. (All the heroes watches seeing Lysandre and his recruits back away they're about to fall down) '''Apocalymon: You DigiDestined will face the wrath of our ultimate weapon to destroy you and Team Robot one by one! (Apocalymon, Maleficent, Hans, Captain Hook, Jafar, Hades and King Nixel teleports to escape) Lysandre: We're still committed to recreating this world! Mr. Ross: (Presses the button as the portal appears) Hey, Ash, remember when you and your friends destroyed my Timenado back then? Now or even. Oooohhhh! (Goes through the portal but his head pops out) This is what you losers sound like and nobody likes it! Oooohhhh! (Goes in the portal and disappeared) (Then Lysandre back away preparing to fall down) Tai Kamiya: He's gonna fall! Agumon: Catch him quick! Ash Ketchum: Greninja! (Tai and Takato runs to grab Lysandre's hand while Greninja's tongue reaches him to catches him but it was too late he falls off the Prism Tower) Ash Ketchum: Lysandre! (They watch as Lysandre plummets to his death, then we see the Megalith stone as we cut back to Malva fell to her knee with our heroes shocked of seeing Lysandre falls down to his death) '''Tai Kamiya: '''Too late. (Then Matt, MetalGaurumon, Others, Mixels Series 1, 2 and 3 arrived) '''Matt Ishida: '''Hey what's the catch up? Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts